Hearts' Love Desire
by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly
Summary: The reason for her to live, the love for her to reclaim, the desire to be by his side... that's what she believed in, that's what she thought right... Lydia had learned a different way to describe it along her live, now she only wishes what is truly the best for the well-being of her best friends, Gilbert & Vincent. But what will she do when she discovers Gil doesn't remember her?


**Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy it! R&R! This a fanfic I've longing to see it done, it won't until the series are done, because somehow it only tries to develop the character of Gilbert Nightray in a very special aspect I would have loved to see from the author by adding a very dear and special person for him besides Oz and Vincent, someone in a very different position from just a best friend or a brother. So I really hope you like it, if you do, please let me know! I'll be glad too! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

**Hearts' Love Desire**

*****Abyss of Forgotten Memories****************************************** ********************

It was early morning in the city of Reveille, a very peaceful one which was being stared by two young ones. Gilbert and Oz were just admiring the view, when…

"Do you still keep _it?_" Oz suddenly asked his servant, who replied with his face alone with a raised eyebrow asking in silence what did he meant; "You know, the ring you always wore around when we were kids that you always refused to give me" the young blond reminded with a nostalgic smile.

Gilbert grinned at the memory, "Oh, you mean _this_" he said as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt just enough to show the heavy silver ring hanging from a silver chain which was hanging around his neck under the shirt.

"You still don't remember who gave it to you, right?" his master asked again; meanwhile the raven-haired buttoned up his shirt, he thought about the answer because somehow it pained him to say he hadn't already after all this years, but that was the truth anyhow. "I still don't, but I'm sure that if I met that person once again, I'll feel something different" was his answer.

The servant was again was submerged in thought about the subject, "_I wonder who that might be? But after all this years, does it really still matter to me? Somehow I…_", but then Oz punched him in the arm, making him return to the real world.

"What was that for?!" Gilbert cried out, Oz just grinned, "That was for you to be right here with us" he replied with big smile which Gilbert reflected.

"…_maybe that's right." _ was the raven-haired last thought.

* * *

Nothing was her reality, sadness filled her heart and loneliness was her curse.

The beautiful maiden floated in the middle of a timeless dark realm; such long, such short time, losing hope little by little; and the only thing keeping her being was her desire, not just a simple desire, but a heart desire, one which only seek to see him once again, to be by his side just one more time and to see him smile as he had when they shared a piece of life.

Her fine and delicate hand slipped against her porcelain skin on the chest, on which was spread some of her long curly caramel hair, until it reached the height of her neck, where her most precious treasure could be noticed… a simple black choker, just one simple choker that made her white features stand out, but the esthetic aspect wasn't what mattered to the maid, it was the person who gave it to her, the same person she desires happiness for, one of her most beloved persons, one who kept her thinking she had something to live for, even if it was now only a memory, he was her reason to live as the promise they made long ago wasn't meant to be broken or that's what she keeps in her heart as a treasure .

How long has she been waiting to see light? No one knows and she won't until she sees it… and that moment shouldn't last longer… or shorter.

From the nothing, from that emptiness, light came finally to her sight, to her rescue and the first thing she received was a scent, a beautiful scent , a genuine image which fell into her hands as gift fallen from the sky. Her emerald eyes were moisten when the blue rose came to her, she embraced it against her chest as she was delighted with its scent, not caring if its thorns were piercing her flesh

"_You… You're alive…" _

* * *

**I know it's not the greatest, but I really like this intro, maybe because I'm really excited of what's coming next. I know I've got a lot to learn but I'll do my best. If you see any mistakes along the story, I would be glad to be told about, I'll fix them right away. **

**By the way, for some people (I know people like this will read this, because some are friends of mine) that doesn't know that 'maid' doesn't always mean servant, it's also use for ladies, which is the case, the description of a graceful young lady; (sometimes it also describes virgins or single women, which it also could be part of the description as well, because she is both, but that wasn't either what I was pointing out, hehe). **

**Hope you liked it! And let me know if you did!**

**See ya! Please review!**

**-Sorceress Rinoa ****Heartilly-**

_***No one can predict the future…***_


End file.
